Saint Joseph Street Crew
Rudolph LoGazzo |members= George Sacchetti Jack Gravello Edward Valachi Alphonse Addonizio Nicholas Pezzo Nicholas Mancini Anthony Taccardi Christopher Gaccione James Varisco |type= |colors= |location=East Los Santos, San Andreas |businesses= |fronts=The R&R Lounge Donny's Pizza Parlor Sacchetti & Addonizio's |hidec= |founding= 2012 |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation=The Gaccione Crime Family }} The Saint Joseph Street Crew is a within the Gaccione Crime Family based on the western coast of in East Los Santos, San Andreas. The group has been seen operating out of the R&R Lounge, an Italian-American located on Saint Joseph Street from which their name derives. The crew is led by Rudolph LoGazzo. 'History' 'Expansion' In 2012 when Joseph Gaccione had finally finished serving a prison sentence in the regarding charges, he was sent to meet with the alleged boss of the . At this meeting, surveillance captured a short conversation between the two men, finishing with an exchange of embrace and the passing of an envelope. Joseph seemed to drift off the FBI's radar within the following months, the bureau struggling to determine what exactly the small sit down had discussed and what the envelope contained. That was of course until the late spring of 2012 when airport security received word that various crime figures had been booking flights traveling westward to the state known as San Andreas. Included in these bookings were certain individuals such as Rudolph LoGazzo, George Sacchetti, Stefano Fratianno, Alphonse Addonizio and more, including Joseph Gaccione himself. Assumptions made on behalf of the determined that Joseph Gaccione had received a promotion within the family, obtaining the rank of . Due to this, and combined with the intel of profiled family members heading to Los Santos the bureau determined Gaccione was put in charge of the family's expansion, building his own crew on the west coast. 'Operations in Los Santos' The crew quickly settled into the eastern side of Los Santos, more specifically Saint Joseph Street. On this street, an old bar was purchased and renovated by Gaccione and turned into a respectable social clue known as the R&R Lounge, suspected to be the base of operations for the crew itself. Other businesses quickly began to pop up across East Los Santos, including Sacchetti & Addonizio's as well as privately operated garages. Organized crime spectators grew weary of the Italian crew's closeness to the territory run by Russian mobsters for generations, an enclave known as Little Moscow. For Gaccione, the closeness to other crime groups did not seem to bother his operations. Instead, he aimed to make positive business relations to the other city's organizations. In return he gained support from the Rostovskaya Bratva, relations that would point towards future success and a monopoly over crime in the city. As the crew strongly established itself in Los Santos, members of the crew began to lead their own internal expansions themselves. Certain individuals chose Idlewood to begin leading their own businesses and criminal ventures among themselves, under the eye of Gaccione and his crew's . The speculates the crew is now operating under the Gaccione Crime Family. They also believe Gaccione himself had appointed Rudolph LoGazzo as the new .